


Super Paper Mario: The Jester's Revenge

by ThatFandomRen



Category: Super Paper Mario (Game)
Genre: Brainwashing, But I will anyway, Depression, Dimentio is an asshole, Do I like causing Luigi pain? No, Kidnapping, Mind Control, Other, but what's new
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:01:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27450916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatFandomRen/pseuds/ThatFandomRen
Summary: Luigi gets kidnapped and the Mushroom Kingdom goes into a panic. Will the heroes be able to stop the evil that's lurking?
Relationships: Count Bleck | Blumiere/Lady Timpani | Tippi, King Boo/Luigi/Mamekku Ouji | Prince Peasley
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1: The Matters of the Hero and the Jester

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, a whole rewrite because I didn't like how the first one went. The story is still the same until Chapter Four!

**_Hold on tight to what belongs to you - Mario_ **

We all know who Luigi is. The green brother who is always there for Mario no matter what. However, he is not seen by anyone in the Mushroom Kingdom. Maybe one or two Toads have given him praise for saving them and Mario, but everyone else just sees Luigi as a shadow.

The green plumber sighed while on one of his walks through the Kingdom. “I need a change of pace. I cannot keep being in my bro’s shadow forever. Soon enough, I will have to make a name for myself.” “Ah ha ha and like a summer wind, I appear.” Luigi sighed again; he knew that voice from anywhere and wish he did not. “Dimentio…what do you want and how are you back?” A Jester, dressed in colors of yellow and purple with a black and white mask, appeared in front of the green man.

“Well my dear plumber, I was only taking a walk through the Kingdom, when I heard you say something about a change of pace. I would like to help.” Luigi quickly frowned. “If you think I would trust you after what you made me do then you must have lost your marbles!” “But Luigi, we both know how much you wish to be out of your brother’s shadow and have your own fame. Come on Luigi, I know you want to.”

Dimentio had a smug grin showing on his face, under the mask, while holding out his black-gloved hand. Luigi looked down at Dimentio’s hand. This was the same person who tricked him twice and almost destroyed every world just to make a “perfect” one. The same person who nearly had him kill Peach, Bowser, Tippi, Count Bleck…his own brother. “No, I’m not trusting you again. I am not falling into your evil and wicked mind games! It almost worked once; it will not work this time!”

Luigi walked away, but not hearing the chuckle and Dimentio snapping his fingers. Luigi went still as a Floro sprout appeared on his head. “Sad, and I tried to help without hurting you. Now be a good little plumber and follow my plans to a T, okay?” Luigi quickly nodded, not wanting to get hurt by whatever the Jester was thinking. “Ah ha ha, that’s a good helper, now I may not have the Chaos Heart anymore, but that doesn’t mean my plans have failed. Just you wait…I will finally have the world I genuinely wanted. And you will be the primary meal of this three-sided dinner of pain."

Dimentio snapped his fingers as he and Luigi, both, teleported away from the kingdom. The only thing that proved that the green hero was there was the iconic green cap on the ground. 


	2. Darkness Overshadows All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luigi and Dimentio go to the Void and does the Jester have plans with the Man in Green. Meanwhile, Luigi is worried about the Mushroom Kingdom and himself.

_**We all have time to shine, now isn't that time for me - Luigi** _

The Void, as dark as the color at the bottom of the ocean. Castle Bleck brought some color into this dark hole; however, it is not a place you wouldn’t want to be trapped in.

Luigi was locked up in Dimentio’s basement. A worried look was on his face. The Mushroom Kingdom, no every world was in trouble. “How did Dimentio come back to life? There is not a way unless…his dark magic helped him survive? Could not be. The Pure Hearts got rid of him.” Luigi could not believe it, once again, for the third time in his life, he was being used for some evil plot.

Dimentio went all out this time to make sure that Luigi could not leave, going as far as to take the man’s tools and chaining him up on the wall behind him. The man in green sighed. No way to warn Mario and the others about Dimentio’s return, he would have to hope that Mario and his friends were willing to fight again without the Pure Hearts and Tippi. Once again, feeling helpless.

  
Meanwhile, Dimentio was chucking to himself. “Ah ha ha, finally, my plans are forming into place like a well-made ham sandwich. Now, all I must do is get that pure heart out of Luigi. He probably does not even know he is a pure heart. That Floro sprout will not be enough this time. I must make sure this time he will never be free. He cannot help that red plumber again. I will not allow it, and I, Dimentio, pleaser of crowds, will get what I truly deserve. They say a perfect world cannot exist; I will show them that they are all wrong. Starting with the man in green. He shall return. I shall have the last laugh.”


	3. Breaking New, Broken Bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mushroom Kingdom has been told that Luigi has gone missing and causes panic not just within the people of the Kingdom, but Mario as well.

###  **_Give us hope, it's all we ask for. -_** **_Princess Toadstool, Peach_**

Dimentio walked down to the basement, just to see Luigi sleeping. However, seems like the man was having more of a nightmare than dreaming peacefully due to all the shaking and crying. Dimentio looked at him, pleased with his work. "Ah ha ha Luigi, you should know that a good dream doesn't exist in the void. Now let us start turning you into nothing but a shell in that body of yours.

Meanwhile, back in the Mushroom Kingdom, chaos was running through Toad Town. "Luigi is what!?" Yelled the Princess of the King, Peach. "Luigi has gone missing. We found his hat a few hours ago but not a trace of where he was." Explained Mail Toad who still had his bag on that was filled with letters. Mario sat at a table within the castle with a worried look on his face. It's not every day that his brother just disappears without telling him where he was going. Even Bowser and King Boo showed up to see what the panic about; both of them thinking that it was because Peach missing, but that wasn't the case.

Mario glared at Bowser before sighing out. Luigi disappearing the day before their birthday was worrying to stay the least. Thoughts started to run through the red-capped plumber's head. 'What if Luigi left because he felt like he wasn't needed? What if some more significant than Bowser and King Boo took him? What if...he's dead?" That last one made Mario's face pale. What if Luigi was dead.

"....Ario....Mario!" The man in red jumped a bit after hearing Peach call his name. "Are you okay, Mario? We know this is heavy on you." the Princess asked while Mario nodded slowly. "I'm just worried, Princess." "I know you are Mario, we all are. Even King Boo and Bowser here. Bowser turned his head away, it may didn't look like it, but he was just as worried as Mario was. "Trust me, Mario, we will find him." Peach put a hand on her hero's shoulder before closing her eyes.

"Your brotherly bond has always helped you two out no matter what. Baby Luigi should be fine. The Ghostly king said while taking a motor humane to tap his fingers on the wooden table. The red plumber glared at him before thinking about it. The ghost king wasn't wrong about his words. "Yeah, you are right." The King hummed in a smug tone before the Bowser slapped, or tried to, King Boo upside his head.

"Don't worry little brother, we will find you." 


	4. Chapter 4: A Helper from the shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While plans are being made by the three heroes and King Boo, someone who they did not expect shows up. Mario doesn't trust this person but Peach does?

_**Bring our light back, we miss him - King Boo.** _

While Mario, Peach, King Boo, and Bowser talked about where to start looking for Luigi, someone who had their face hidden walked in and snapped their fingers. All three quickly looked up, and Bowser crossed his arms. "And who's the freak with the cape on?" The person sighed out before shaking his head. "I know where the green brother is."

That got Mario to look up and walk over the hidden figure. "Mario, careful. We don't know what this person can do." Mario looked up before putting a hand on the person's shoulders. "Where...is...Luigi?" The person blinked. "You wouldn't believe me if I said you had met this person once in a lifetime. All three of you, including the green one. Does Dimentio ring any bells?" Mario quickly flipped the person over on to his back on the floor before glaring. Bowser was walking over to the red plumber and hovering his foot over the hooded figure. The hooded person coughed out from the pain. "So, you know where green 'stash is!? Good, now tell us where that clown took him, and how do you know of him!?"

The person sighed out before letting the hood fall from over his head. "Because...I am his brother." Bowser laughed out before picking up the brother by the hoodie. "Gwah, Haha! Like we are supposed to believe that that clown as a brother! Get over it and tell us who you are!" "Bowser, wait..." Peach walked over before looking at the man. Having on the same mask as Dimentio, however, the smile was a frown, and his colors were white and black instead of yellow and purple. White hair was curly but lightly fluffy. She could not tell how he looked under the mask. "I believe him." Bowser and Mario blinked in shock.

"Thank you, Princess. Your heart truly is pure. Anyway, I heard that you all were the heroes who stopped the Chaos Heart all those years back and sought for help. I knew Dimentio was planning something, but I did not think he would go and kidnap someone. After all, he is the strongest out of all of us when it comes to dark magic. Oh, forgive me, I should have told you my name. You may call me Sunpo. Odd name, yes, but that is what my mother called me." Bowser put down Sunpo before he dusted himself off. "So Sunpo, how do you know Dimentio truly?" The Princess asked. The man that was questioned sighed out before looking out one of the windows. "Well, it's a long story.” King Boo rolled his eyes, quiet during the whole thing. “Well, tell us, we don’t have time to waste!”


	5. Chapter 5: The Story of Two brothers, the truth is told.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunpo comes to help out as Peach trusts him. Things are told and King Boo knows the show but a little differently. Mario and Sunpo have a little heart to heart.

_**Can I save him from his own darkness - Sunpo** _

Sunpo shook his head before putting his hand up to the window. “I and Dimentio are from a different Tribe from the light and the dark. Magic was where we came from since my kind is not allowed to have children due to the power the parents could put into the child. While Dimentio was dark magic, I was too, until I did not want to deal with it. I used my magic to heal others while also help the old. Dimentio. . .used his magic to play pranks, cause fires and even made a book which the holder couldn’t be happy with.” Mario's eyes flickered up “The Dark Prognosticus.”

Sunpo nodded. “The fact that you know the name of the book in question means that you know what it does.” He sighed out. “My job was to make sure that the book didn’t get into the wrong hands, I failed as you see. Forced into a deep sleep by my very own brother and was not woken up until he was gone from all worlds. Or so I thought.”

King Boo, who was listening closely, spoke. “There was a story about two brothers who would fight over everything; trying to tell the other if it was good or bad. There was not a name for the two so people named them D and N. If what you are saying is true, Sunpo, then my family knows of your kind. And now I know about what happened to you.”

“So, you heard of the tale of the Unkindly Brothers then. Seems like this story was not forgotten by all. Good. You could, no, you can be some help.” Sunpo closed his eyes before his white ones shown from his mask. Mario looked at the magician before walking up to him. “Forgive me. What I did to you was-“ Sunpo held up a hand.

“Mister Mario, there’s no reason to say sorry. While yes, your actions might have left a bruise on my body, it’s nothing compared to losing your brother to someone who can and will put him through pain once more.

**Besides, we have other people to worry about rather than ourselves at the moment.”**


	6. Chapter 6: Allies and Foes on the search + Heart to Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Kingdoms around the world hear about Luigi's disappearance and try to help. Mario understands Sunpo's pain...or does he.

Soon every Kingdom was noted about Luigi’s kidnapping. Prince Peasley from the Beanbean Kingdom was on his own search for his Green partner. Prince Dreambert from Pi’illo Island was looking up different ways to find the man that freed his people from Antasma by going into people’s dreams. Princess Daisy and Space Princess, Rosalina were planning together a way to travel through the cosmos just for a hint of the Green Plumber. Prince Mallow of the Nimbus Land contacted Geno to help with his search. Mayor Pauline changed the New Donk City posters to missing posters of Luigi. Something along the lines of “If the brother of Mario is missing and no one can find him then we must help”. Even King Boo and Lord Bowser had their minions looking in every land and world they could get to. And the Toads? Well, they are the ones making the missing posters or at least trying.

Mario was thankful to get old friends and foes to help with this. It was hard on himself. He remembered the first time he had to fight against his brother, and it wasn’t even anyone’s fault but Dimentio’s. He could not put the blame on Sunpo, someone who had no idea what was going on. 

Sunpo wasn’t doing any better. He thought he could finally live in peace from his older brother’s pain and finally live his life the way he wanted only to find out it was a lie. His soul called out to the crazy jester while his head told him to leave him behind. For Sunpo, he knew that he and Dimentio were Ying and Yang and without one the other wouldn’t exist. It ripped him in two just going on about the man. However, his mind went to two other people that he hasn’t seen in a while _“Tippi and Count Bleck, I wonder if you two are still alive somewhere within these dimensions of ours. At least you two don’t have to suffer anymore.”_ He thought before opening a book and reading.

“Sunpo?” The one called looked up before smiling a bit under his mask. “Yes, Master Mario, is there something the matter?” Mario sat by the other before closing his eyes. “It’s shocking to know Dimentio had a brother that was nothing like him. You remind me of Luigi a bit. He was always looking out for others. Putting his own life in danger just to save me. Facing a fear that he never got rid of. He-“ “Mario, I’m nothing like your brother. If I were, I could have kept Dimentio from taking him. For that, from the bottom of my heart, I am truly sorry.”

The masked man stood up and turned away. “But thank you…hearing that keeps my sanity in place.” Mario smiled before humming a bit. “You are welcome, Mr. Sunpo.”


	7. Chapter 7: The Lady and The Count

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a dimension far away from the Kingdoms, a Count and his lady worries for the dimensions they swore to protect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a pretty short and I do mean short chapter.

**_Time waits for no one while a place waits for everyone. We hold on to what we have. Love is something that can go through the time and place no matter who you are – Count Bleck aka Blumiere._ **

“Blumiere I brought those roses from outside, is something the matter?” A lady in white walked into a home on the hill. Meanwhile, a man with blue skin and a white top hat, named Blumiere, turned to look at her with a worried smile.

“Timpani, do you notice something different with the dimensions? I feel like something has caused the balance to tip again and now everything is now out of place.” Blumiere said while taking off his hat. “Well, now that you say something, yes I have. Really, I thought it was just because people are changing as the worlds go around, but…” "Yes I understand what you are saying, my lady."

Blumiere stood up before putting a gentle gloved hand on his wife’s shoulder. “We should go visit the Mushroom Kingdom, this time to help out.” Timpani quickly nodded before putting the flowers in a vase. “Do you think I still can….” “My dear, sweet Timpani, as a pure heart you should be able to do whatever your heart wants. You just have to believe in yourself, just like you believed in me.” The two held hands before closing their eyes and disappearing. The birds tweeting outside while a vase of blue roses were sitting on a table with a black book laying right beside it.


	8. Chapter 8: Hurt brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luigi will not give in to Dimentio's plans so the jester has other plans for Luigi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me Luigi for I have hurt you more.

Dimentio smiled and nearly chuckled at Luigi’s pain before shocking him once more, laughing at the man in green’s pain. “Do you give?” Luigi cough before spitting out blood. “N-never! You shocking me doesn’t hurt me. I use thunder, it runs through my body! I will never give myself up to you!” Luigi yelled while glaring.

“Very well then. I was hoping that it wouldn’t have to come down to this but…” Dimentio snapped his fingers before a door appeared, Mario walking through it. “M-Mario?” The man in red glared up at his younger brother.

“You are a disgrace, Luigi. You wonder why mother left us alone and never speak to us, its because of you. You being your normal scardy-cat self spilt our family apart. Father didn’t want anything to do with us, ashamed of having the last name ‘Mario’. This is all your fault and nothing you will do can fix it. So, cry and scream for help, I won’t be coming back to save you.” Mario quickly lit his hand on fire before punching Luigi in the gut, making the other cough out more blood. “Good riddance.” He walked out, shaking his hand getting rid of flame on it before disappearing into thin air.

Luigi looked down, out of body and out of mind, tears running down his face. “Like I said Luigi, no one is coming to save you not even your dear brother. He has thrown you away like unwanted paper in the wind. So now, I will ask you one final time; will you-“ “Yes…” The jester raised his head. “Hm, what was that?” The green man sobbed out. “Y-yes I will join you. I’m only good as a tool.” Dimentio chuckled. You are much more than just a tool. You are my way of winning this. Never think of yourself as a tool.”

The jester snapped his fingers as a Floro sprout appeared once again on Luigi’s brown hair. “This one shouldn’t die as easily. Change that, it will never die as long as you are alive. Now Luigi, or should I say, Mr. L, let’s get you ready for my plan. I’m sure it’s one to die for.” Luigi nodded before Dimentio laughed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah I noticed that the whole chapter title got deleted
> 
> thanks keyboard


End file.
